Is it a reason?
by tetangga jimin
Summary: "Alasan? Aku melakukan ini bukan karena patah hati akibat memutuskan hubungan yang ku jalin selama 5,5tahun dengan kekasihku, namun aku melakukan ini hanya karena kebutuhan psikologisku. Tenang aku tak akan mencelakaimu sama sekali, aku hanya butuh pelampiasan saja agar hasrat ini tak semakin menjadi dan membuat diriku lepas kendali ." VMin/BTS Fict/DLDR


Title : Is it a reason?

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin

Genre : Suspense, psychlogcal.

Rate : M for violence

Disclaim: all cast not mine, plot sama alur punya saya. Berasa nemu alurnya sama ? mungkin yang nulis lagi galau kaya saya. Kalo nemu typo tolong bilang salam balik dari saya. DLDR, kritik saran review bash flame saya terima dengan baik. Sebab hidup ga akan berwarna cem krayon kalo tanpa bash ama flame. Maklum kalo ga ngfeel namanya juga ngetik ngebut. Based from true story orang yang saya dibumbui sama sedikit adegan darah-darahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Proudly presents...

.

.

 _"Alasan? Aku melakukan ini bukan karena patah hati akibat memutuskan hubungan yang ku jalin selama 5,5tahun dengan kekasihku, namun aku melakukan ini hanya karena kebutuhan psikologisku. Tenang aku tak akan mencelakaimu sama sekali, aku hanya butuh pelampiasan saja agar hasrat ini tak semakin menjadi dan membuat diriku lepas kendali ."_

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas kasar untuk kesekian kalinya, sebut saja aku sedang membuang-buang napas percuma, aku tak peduli hal itu toh pasokan oksigen masih sangat tersedia banyak diluar sana. Bukan tanpa alasan aku membuang napas percuma seperti ini, hanya saja aku baru mengalami yang namanya patah hati, ternyata rasanya menyesakkan hingga bernapaspun terasa sulit. Namaku Kim Taehyung, kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung, V, atau apa saja asal membuatmu nyaman saja. Patah hati? Well aku baru kali ini merasakan hal itu sepanjang aku hidup, rasanya hampa hingga aku saja tak tau harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanku sesungguhnya saat ini.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihku, aku telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 5,5 tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar kan untuk sebuah hubungan. Saat ia meminta untuk kejelasan hubungan kami dengan sepihak aku memutuskannya dengan alasan yang mungkin bisa disebut sepele- status dan keyakinan. Entahlah akupun bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya secara langsung. Ia boleh menyebutku bajingan karena memutuskan secara sepihak dan itupun hanya melalui pesan singkat. Well, aku tak sanggup mendengar suara tangisnya yang berkali-kali bertanya kenapa.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus, aku menatap pemandangan diluat dengan tatapan blank milikku. Entahlah aku bingung kenapa bibirku sangat sulit tertarik untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan mungil sederhana yang disebut sebuah senyuman. Aku menyebutkan pesananku pada pelayan disana dengan tatapan datar dan suara yang datar pula. Mungkin sedikit kaffein bisa meredakan rasa sesak dalam dadaku. Aku menatap layar smartphone milikku dan mengembalikannya kedalam saku celanaku, sepi, sunyi tanpa ada pemberitahuan disana.

.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada dua buah cup kopi dihadapanku dengan tatapan kosong dan perasaan yang membingungkan. Secup americanno dingin dan karamel machiatto dingin sudah tersedia dan siap diminum. Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang padanya yang menyukai karamel machiatto, sedang apa ia sekarang, apakah ia tak melewatkan sarapan serta makan siangnya, kuakui memang ia bergantung padaku, justru hal itu yang kusukai. Hal lain yang membuatku menyukainya adalah ia tak pernah sama sekali memprotes akan sikapku bila menginginkan 'itu' untuk kebutuhan psikologisku. Ia adalah orang kedua setelah Seokjin hyung yang tak menganggap sikapku itu menyimpang atau bahkan mencelaku seperti orang diluar sana.

.

Aku mengacak surai cokelatku frustasi dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan yang seperti dia lagi kedepannya? Apakah akan ada orang yang bisa menerimaku dengan kekuranganku tanpa mencela kalau itu menyimpang? Apakah aku juga bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti dia yang selalu mengerti akan keadaan psikologisku? Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalaku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dan membuat perutku keram seketika. Orbs cokelat milikku menatap tak bernafsu pada dua cup minuman dingin dihadapanku. Ragu, haruskah aku tinggalkan atau kubawa pulang untuk teman satu flatku-Park Jimin.

.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang untuk Jimin, teman satu kampusku yang kebetulan tinggal bersamaku, dengan alasan menghemat biaya selama kuliah. Tak masalah bagiku sebab Jimin bukanlah tipe orang cerewet yang selalu ingin tau kepentingan dan privasi orang lain. Ia cukup bisa menghargai itu semua dan membuatku betah berbagi flat dengannya, mungkin segelas caramel machiatto bisa menjadi sebuah ucapan maafku nanti setelah aku menuntaskan hasratku padanya. Aku mengeluarkan smartphone milikku dan mendial sebuah nomor disana.

.

.

"yoboseo Seokjin hyung, kau hari ini bekerja ?" tanyaku to the poin, aku masih sayang pulsaku yang nyaris sekarat ini.

.

.

"tidak Tae, kenapa? Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Seokjin hyung santai diseberang sana, ya aku menelpon Seokjin hyung, ia hyungku dan juga seorang dokter umum disebuah rumah sakit swasta ternama.

.

.

"hyung, aku sedang membutuhkan 'itu' tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya pada diriku sendiri hari ini, soalnya beberapa hari lagi aku akan memulai magangku, aku tak mungkin kan terlihat kacau" jelasku panjang lebar dan cepat tanpa peduli Seokjin hyung mengerti maksudku atau tidak

.

.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan hal itu pada Jimin!" ucap Seokjin hyung sedikit berteriak diseberang sana.

.

.

"aku tak peduli hyung, aku benar-benar nyaris gila hyung, aku membutuhkan itu, sungguh. Aku tak akan kelewat batas pada Jimin, hyung percayalah. Hyung...aku tersiksa bila begini, tak cukupkah kau melihatku terlihat seperti mayat hidup semenjak aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jungkook? Aku tak akan kasar pada Jimin, kau boleh memegang kata-kataku, please" jelasku dengan sedikit memohon.

.

.

"aish kau...dasar alien gila. Baiklah baiklah ku pegang kata-katamu! Kalau terbukti kau kasar atau melewati batas, akan kuseret kau Kim Taehyung! Kumohon Tae, hentikan kebiasaanmu" jawab Seokjin hyung, suaranya terdengar sedikit frustasi.

.

.

PIIPP...aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Seokjin hyung, jujur saja aku jengah dengan kata-kata "tolong hentikan kebiasaanmu" memangnya aku salah? Memangnya aku tak normal? Aku masih normal dan belum gila, dan aku tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan psikiater lagi yang menanyaiku seakan-akan aku ini mengalami depresi berat. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju flatku yang tak begitu jauh, sepanjang perjalanan pulang pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Apa yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu, apa yang harus kupersiapkan terlebih dahulu, dan bagaimana caranya aku agar tidak melewati batas seperti yang kujanjikan pada Seokjin hyung.

.

Uap karbon dioksida kembali keluar dari saluran pernapasanku, kini aku sudah sampai diflaku yang ku huni bersama Jimin, flat yang lumayan besar dan terhitung cukup rapi, dengan design soft monokrom, didominasi dengan abu-abu serta putih serta tata desgin yang tak terlalu membuat mata lelah memandang. Setelah meletakkan sepatu kedalam rak disebelah pintu aku masuk menuju dapur yang menghubungkan antara kamarku dengan Jimin. Dapur terletak ditengah ruangan setelah ruang tamu, dan kamar kami berhadapan. Sebut saja kamar kami dipisahkan dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

.

Flat kami terlampau sepi, mungkin Jimin masih kuliah atau bisa jadi ia masih diklub dancenya. Jimin seorang dancer dikampus kami, kemampuannya cukup diperhitungkan disana. Namun aku tak butuh kemampuan dancenya Jimin saat ini. Aku hanya butuh Jimin untuk melampiaskan hasrat psikologisku yang nyaris membuat kepalaku pecah karena terlalu menahan semua. Aku memijat pelipisku frustasi, mataku menatap kosong pada pot kaktus milikku diatas meja tamu.

.

Tatapan kosongku berubah menggelap saat mendengar pintu terbuka, harapanku datang! Jimin datang. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke kamar dan mengambil sesuatu dalam laci mejaku. Sesuatu berwarna putih bulat dengan bungkus berwarna hijau pekat dengan tulisan Frisium disana. Tergesa aku mengeluarkan sebutir dari wadahnya dan menghancurkannya dengan bantuan sendok dan mencampurnya di cup caramel machiatto, untuk Jimin tentu saja. Mungkin sebutir cukup untuk seorang pemula sepertinya. Setelah mencampur dan mengaduk seadanya aku keluar dari kamar dengan square smile milikku.

.

.

"hay Jim, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" ucapku seraya menyerahkan secup caramel machiatto padanya.

.

.

"ow thanks man, kau tau aku sangat kehausan! Diluar sana sungguh panas" jawabnya riang sambil menyedot minuman itu tanpa ragu dan curiga.

.

.

Well, tunggulah Tae, sabar, tunggu sampai obat itu bereaksi dan kau boleh melampiaskannya pada Jimin. Aku meninggalkan Jimin yang kini tengah duduk disofa dengan keadaan kepanasan. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai obat itu bereaksi, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku memekik girang tertahan apalagi saat aku melampiaskannya, tak bisa kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Akupun sudah memikirkan alasan yang tepat bila Jimin sadar nanti, alasan cerdas namun sepele.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tidak terdengar suara ribut Jimin diluar sana, aku melihat Jimin tengah terkapar diatas sofa. Aku menepuk pipinya perlahan, dan ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terusik. Voilaa, obatnya bekerja dengan baik. Dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju kamar dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ku butuhkan, silet dan gelas. Aku menatap kosong tangan mulus Jimin, ditangan kananku sudah memegang sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil dengan dua sisinya yang tajam, sebut saja itu silet.

.

Aku menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan kiri Jimin, kenapa kiri bukan kanan? Sebab pembuluh darah ditangan kiri tak sebesar ditangan kanan dan resiko kematian akan sedikit lebih kecil kalau kau bisa mengontrolnya. Well bisa dikatakan aku seorang self injury atau sering melakukan harm self, melampiaskan masalah kepada rasa sakit, dan terlebih lagi aku sangat menyukai darah dibanding apapun. Aku tak tau sejak kapan aku seperti ini, melampiaskan semua masalah dengan cara menyakiti diri dan melihat darah, setelah melakukan itu, rasanya tenang dan lega seakan masalahku hilang begitu saja.

.

Namun kali ini aku tak bisa melakukannya sebab seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku akan mulai magang ditempatku bekerja dan aku juga tak mungkin bekerja dengan penampilan tangan yang penuh dengan goresan silet, bisa-bisa menimbulkan gosip yang tak jelas. Dan aku tak suka itu.

.

Aku menekan ujung silet kepermukaan kulit mulus Jimin, hanya tangan dan aku tak akan samoai hati membunuh sahabat pendekku ini. Aku menatap wajahnya kosong, tak ada ekspresi disana, wajar sebab obat yang kugunakan dosisnya lumayan tinggi untuk orang normal. Aku semakin membenamkan ujung silet kepertengahan lengan Jimin dan menyayatnya menyerong agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan biasa. Semakin aku menekan silet dan mencengkram kuat tangan Jimin semakin banyak pula darah yang keluar, aku mengarahkan gelas kebawah tetesan darah Jimin dan menampunya didalam gelas hingga terisi seperempatnya.

.

Aku menatap Jimin kasihan, mungkin ia akan merasa perih saat bangun atau terkena air nantinya, namun siapa peduli daripada aku seperti orang gila akibat menahan hasrat ini. Dengan cepat aku berlari mengambil kotak P3K dan membersihkan luka yang kubuat dengan kapas dan alkohol sebagai pertolongan pertama. Aku menatap kosong gelas yang berisi seperempat darah Jimin dan meminumnya. Menjijikkan? Mugkin kau akan berkata hal itu, tapi kalau aku boleh memberitau baimana rasanya, itu sangat menyenangkan saat indra pengecapmu didominasi rasa ferum dan berbau amis seperti besi berkarat. Aku meminum habis tanpa tersisa dan melap mulutku dengan tangan. Urusan psikologisku sudah terpenuhi dan aku tinggal mengurus hal kecil sebelum Jimin terbangun nanti.

.

Setelah mencuci gelas dan menelpon Seokjin hyung untuk kemati aku memecahkan ujung meja tamu yang terbuat dari kaca dan membuangnya. Aku akan menjadikan alasan kalau Jimin jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan dan tangannya tak sengaja mengenai ujung meja dan terluka, selesai.

.

Aku membuka pintu malas saat mendengar ketukan brutal disana, pasti Seokjin hyung. Matanya memandang nyalang padaku dan tanpa basa basi ia langsung masuk dan langsung mengambil P3k serta memberikan penanganan luka pada Jimin.

.

.

"kau nyaris membunuh anak orang Kim Taehyung!" desisnya marah

.

.

"aku tau batasannya hyung, kau berlebihan. Ia masih hidup, dan besok pagi kupastikan ia akan bangun" jawabku tenang

.

.

"kau, kalau ia tak bangun sampai pagi..kupastikan kau kuseret kerumah sakit jiwa adikku sayang" jawab Seokjin hyung menunjuk dihadapan wajahku

.

.

"tenang saja hyung, cha pulanglah sisanya aku yang urus. Terimakasih dokter Kim kkee" jawabku riang.

.

.

.

Horeee tamat...

.

.

Note:

Ga ngefeel? Maapkan kalo gitu, ngetiknya kilat sama dilanda penyakit galau, cuma 2,5jam tanpa baca ulang mumpung ada wifi :') /hemat ala anak kost :'v

Cerita ini based from true story yang saya bumbuin sama adegan nyiletin orang, selebihnya emang asli tanpa saya bumbuin.

Saya kan manusia biasa, bukan alien yang pinter nulis ff berkualitas bagus, kemampuan saya emang segini, jadi maapkan :')

Haayyy yang ngerasa sekolah di smp 43 sby nanti kita ketemu :') mohon kerjasamanya ye.

Saya mah cuma bisa bikin ff genre macem gini :" jadi jangan ngarep saya bikin genre romance :'

Uda ah, makasi buat yang uda nyasar terus ngbaca ini fict apalagi ngreview makasih a lot, yang ngpolow, ngpaporit gamsa yang banyak xiexie sekali, buat sider, hidup sideerrr /angkat banner/ saya juga kadang sider kok :'

See yu next time bay,

-sebut saja tetangga jimin.


End file.
